A New Tomorrow
by 121212chick
Summary: Updated on October 27th.
1. Facing the reality

Chapter one…

Raven walked into her back door, only to find a note on the fridge.

Dear Rae,

Your mom and I went to Detroit for your father's interview for a job. Tell Corey he can't go to William's house since we aren't home. There's 200 dollars for food and any toiletry needs. NO PARTIES, and please Rae, don't spend that money on clothes.

Sincerely Yours…

Mom and Dad.

Then, she felt a Vision coming on….

Rae walks into a strange house, and drops her backpack on a floor that doesn't belong to her. "Well, guess this is home."

Raven doesn't know WHAT to think about the vision. Then, Corey interrupts her deep thoughts.

"So Raven, did they tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"We're moving to Detroit if dad gets this job."

"What? How could they? How come they didn't they tell me?"

"I guess they wanted to wait…"

"Wait til when? I'm boarding the damn plane?"

"Look please Rae, grow up. It was BOUND to happen."

Raven ran out the door, and headed for Chelsea's house, not knowing why that was the first thing on her mind.

She ran up to the door, and knocked so hard she put a hole through the door.

There was no answer, so she just sat down on her front porch, and bawled like a baby. Thinking to herself, "how could they do this? They told my 13 year old brother before they could tell me?"

Then, there was a sudden crack of thunder, and the rain started pouring down.

Raven walked up the street, hoping Eddie was home.


	2. Ready to move on?

Chapter two…

"Rae…."

Raven then fell into Eddie's arms unconscious.

Raven suddenly woke up in her own bed, not knowing what happened.

"Sweetie, are you okay?"

Yeah, but who are you again?

"Sweetie, it's your mom."

"Oh, what day is it?"

"Sunday been unconscious for two weeks. You woke up, came ome, and you've been sleep for almost 2 days now. Come downstairs and eat."

"Ok, be down in a sec mom."

As Raven came down the stairs, she started thinking about Detroit. Then, she saw Chelsea and Eddie sitting at her kitchen table, bth look like they hadn't had sleep for 3 years.

"Rae, you're ok!"

"Yeah, all of us were worried."

"Well, ya'll hear the news?"

"Yeah, and I can't believe it's the end of our friendship!"

"Eddie, don't say that! I love you guys, and we'll never be apart! We may be apart in our bodies, but our souls will always be one no matter were we all are."

"Well, sorry Rae but I and Eddie have to leave now, because our parents haven't seen us since you've been unconscious. We love you."

"Yeah, I know."

Raven walked upstairs, and took a shower.

After the shower, Raven went downstairs, to find Corey crying his eyes out.

"Corey, what happened?"

"You! I was so worried! Even though we don't get along, doesn't mean I wanna get calls from the darn hospital saying my sister is in critical condition!"

"But I'm awake, and I'm here now, so why are you still crying?"

"Look," he said as he wiped away his tears, "You'll never understand!"

Raven was very confused, but she continued her journey into her living room, where her mom and dad were watching Raven's childhood movies.

"Hey Rae…"

As her dad moved in for a kiss, she moved away.

"Look, you know how much San Francisco means to me. You know how much Bayside means to me. You know how much This house means to me, and you know how much Eddie and Chelsea mean to me!"

"Rae, look at me. You don't live for your friends! I know how much Eddie and Chelsea mean to you, but you know how much this job means to me! Don't be upset ok! We love you, and we only want the best for you!"

"Yeah, ok. How much longer do I have?"

"One week."

"Ok."

"That ok?"

"Yeah. However, I think I'm going to go back to bed. Want to be well rested for my last week here."

"What about dinner?"

"Now really hungry, thanks though."


	3. Leaving For Good?

After a lot of thinking, Raven decided she didn't really want to stay another week.

"Mom, Can't we leave Tuesday? I don't really want to stay here any longer."

"Well, sure honey, I just need to go update the tickets, and then we're out of here!"

Raven walked through bayside, collected all her stuff, and left school without saying anything to anybody, only to never see anyone there again. Or would she?


	4. Airport

As they waiting for the plane, Raven saw Eddie staring around looking very confused.

"Eddie!"

"Rae!"

"Where's Chelsea?"

"She couldn't come, she just couldn't take it. Here's a note, but she don't want you to read it until you're in Oak Park."

"So what are you here for?"

"Rae, I love you."

"Eddie, I love you too!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, didn't you know? I mean, I've always love you Eddie!"

Eddie and Raven kissed, and Raven hated to admit, but for some reason, she liked it. Then, her vision came.

"_Hey Rae! Remember me, Todd? You gave me that new makeover!"_

"_I remember real well."_

"_Raven, I want to talk to you."_

_Raven then walks through some school she does not really recognize._

"_Rae, I'm going to the Anaiyah concert, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."_

"Rae, what are you doing?"

"Huh?"

Raven didn't notice Eddie had already moved away.

"Eddie, um I didn't mean I loved you in that way! I meant as a best friend, but I'm sorry, I don't have those types of feelings for you."

"Oh, well, you're planes leaving, so you better go."

Eddie started walking away.

"Eddie?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you told me the truth.

"Yeah, me too."


	5. Oak Park

Down below, that is NOT my real address.

Hours later, woke up, Raven noticed that everyone was getting off the plane.

"Raven sweetie, we're here. Wake up."

"Mom, why is it so cold all of a sudden?"

"Here's your coat, you're going to need it."

Raven got off the plane, and saw Corey and her dad waiting for them two to get off the plane.

"Daddy, you got some explanation why it's so cold?"

"It's called wintertime Honey Bun"

"Oh"

The Baxter's catch a cab to Oak Park, to start their new life.

They go up Coolidge, Turn on Dartmouth by 10 mile, and then Turn on Parklawn. Then they stop at 24661.

"Well, this house is cute!"

"Yeah Rae, and your school is right across the park! Corey, your bus picks up four blocks down, down by the elementary school."

"Mom, dad, I'm sorry I caught a tantrum last week when you first told me we were leaving. Now that we are here, I'm glad to start a whole new life, and I love you."

"Now let's go in before my toes freeze!"

Raven walked in her new beautiful house.

"Well, guess this is home."


	6. Ready?

Raven entered Oak Park High School, not used to the school. It was a lot smaller than Bayside High, but it would probably be easier to find all her class than other time.

"Rae?"

"Todd!"

"Rae, can I talk to you for a second?"

Raven forgot about her vision two weeks ago, but now this was perfect! Todd asking her on a date was something she could only dream of.

"Rae?"

"Oh, sure."

"Rae…"

"Todd, I would love to go to the Anaiyah concert with you, and I'm so happy you asked!"

"How'd you know I was going to ask?"

"Todd, I think you should know now, but I have to tell you later. Come over my house later. Here's the address."

"It's that important?"

"Yes."

Raven could not believe what was going to happen when later.

Raven heard some knocking, and she knew it was Todd.

"Hey Rae, I brought you this flipbook I mad for you awhile ago. Can I come in?"

"Sure, just watch out for those boxes over there."

"Rae, before you start, I need to get something off my chest."

"Ok, shoot."

"Raven, I've always had feelings for you. I thought after the makeover, you would notice me. Since you didn't, I took that date with Eddie and Chantal. Then, I know that was you and Chelsea, but I didn't really say nothing, because I knew how Eddie felt about you. Now, I really want to be with you Rae."

"Todd, it's my turn now. I liked you too, but I felt I would just like you for looks. I'm sorry for all the things I did to you, and I really do like you for who you are, and I should've said something way before now."

"Oh Rae, can I kiss you now?"

"Better yet, let's go in my room, for a little privacy."


	7. Luscious Love

**Part 1**

Todd laid on her bed, and she seductively climbed on top of him, and they passionately made out, slowly taking off articles of clothing.

Soon enough, they were naked, and Raven decided she was ready.

Todd pulled out a small square packet, and Raven knew what is was, and nodded in approval.

Soon after a half an hour of sexual activity, Raven looked deep in his eyes and said, "I love you."

Todd got up, and started throwing on his clothes very quickly.

"Todd, what's wrong?"

"Rae, I can't believe this! I really got to go."

"Todd, wait!"

Todd walked up the street, tripping over some unleveled Sidewalk.

**Part 2**

Raven saw Todd walking through the hallway, looking like he had not had sleep in 4 years.

"Todd!"

Todd quickly walked the other way, but Raven quickly caught up to him.

"Todd, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Rae, what happened last night shouldn't have EVER happened. I'm sorry, but I really got to go."

"Look here, I gave you one of the most important things I have, and you just take it and act like it never happened, well it DID happen, and I enjoyed it."

"Rae, I'm sorry. You are right. In addition, I rather enjoyed it."

Raven and Todd kissed, and then separated to get to class.

**Part 3**

"Todd!"

"Hey baby, what's up?"

"Want to come over again? This time, I really have to tell you my secret."

"Ok, but I'll bring protection anyway."

"Ha ha, real funny.

"How come you can't tell me now?"

"Just wait and see."

Raven was nervous about what Todd would think about her being psychic.

"So Rae, what's on your mind?"

"Todd, I'm psychic."

"Really? You mean, you can see the future?"

"Yes, ok, let me explain. Before I gave you the makeover, I saw the flipbook. I wanted to ensure you that I just wanted to be your friend. Then, after the change, I realized that past you looks, you were a very nice person."

"Wow, and all this time, you kept that from me?"

"If you want to call me a freak, go right ahead."

"That's cool."

There was a long pause of silence.

"Todd, you're not going to ask me to read your palm, or tell your future, like everyone else?"

"Rae…"

Todd looked deeply in her eyes.

"Rae, I love you too."

Raven and Todd made out for 15 minutes, and then Corey busted in.

"Corey, get out! I'm kind of busy here!"

"No, its O.K. Rae, I have to go anyway."

"O.K, see you tomorrow at school."

"Rae, its Friday."

"Corey, why didn't you knock?"

"Rae, I walked in on you yesterday. How could you?"

"Look Corey, when you really love someone, it's about that time. Are you going to tell mom or dad?"

"Nah, I'll wait till I need to blackmail you.


	8. Betrayal

"Hey Todd!"

"Hey Rae."

"Rae, I need to tell you something."

"OK, shoot."

"Rae, I have a girlfriend, and we plan on getting married when we get out of high school."

"OK, well, good for you two."

Raven was truly smiling, because she WAS really happy for him.

"You're not mad?"

"Oh, why would I be mad? Should I be mad because you lead me on to believing that we had something? Or maybe because I gave you all that I could give you and you shitted all over me? Or even…"

"OK Rae, I get the point."

"I knew it. You did it once, and you did it again. Well, there is not going to be a third chance."

"Rae, I'm…"

"Fuck You."

Raven through what was left of her smoothie on him, and stormed off to class.


	9. Just a Dream?

Raven woke up screaming.

"Sweetie, are you ok?"

"Mom, I had a really bad dream about me and Todd!"

"Aw, I'm sorry. But go back to bed; tomorrow we are going to our first visit back home."

"Mom, I love you."

"Yeah, I know."

Raven stayed up for half hour thinking about her dream, and decided to call Todd.

"Todd, did we have sex?"

"No, we did not. You disagreed, but are you ready?"

"No, I was just confused on what was a dream or not, I'm sorry, you can go back to sleep now."  
"Rae…"

"Yes?"

"I love you truly."

"Yeah, I know."

Raven figured out that everything from that sexual moment was all just a terrible dream, and she fell back to sleep in the matter of seconds.

"Rae. Come one sweetie, or we're going to miss the plane!"

"Be down in a sec."

Rae took one last look at the picture of Todd, and left the room.


	10. Great vacation

"Rae!"

"Hey Chels, hey Eddie!

Raven reached out to hug Eddie, but he declined her friendly gesture.

"Ed, what's wrong? Did I do something to you?"

"Just forget it now; let's go get your bags."

Raven and Chelsea walked slowly behind Eddie, whispering.

"What's gotten up to him?"

"You."

"Me?"

"And Todd. You and Todd are driving him crazy! He cannot eat or sleep, and we have been arguing more about you than we have ever in our lives! Ever since you moved, nothing had been the same Rae, Why can't you guys come back, Or maybe you can move in with my Big Sister, Nina! She won't mind!"

"I'll have to ask my parents later, but for now, just shh before he hears us."

"What you two back there whispering about?"

"Nothing. Eddie, can you come with me to the bathroom?"

"You can walk by yourself."

Raven grabbed him by the arm, as they stormed away.

"Eddie Drenzell Thomas. Do not ever talk to me like that again. I do not care if I stabbed you in the back literally. Todd and I are happy, and I cannot believe you. You know how much I liked him. Why can't you understand?"

Before Eddie could say something, Raven stormed off, and caught up with the rest of them.

"So Rae, what happened?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

Raven and Chelsea had the best week, and Eddie, surprisingly, was not involved.

They stayed up all day and all night, but Raven got bored when Chelsea went to school, so one day she just decided to go with her.

"Look who's back."

"Alana, Bianca, Muffy and Loca?"

"Yeah,"Alana began,"I came back, and I see that Bianca had everything under control, but eventually I got my position back as leader and..."

"Yea,""muffy interrupted,"about that...We, I mean, Bianca and us, we think that you should be voted outta the group. All who think Alana should leave, say I."

All the girls said I in unison, and Alana looked disgusted.

"Muffy, Loca, after everything? All those good moments laughing at Robin, Shelly, and Edward?

"You mean Raven, Chelsea, and Eddie?"

"Shut it Rae. After ALL of that?

"Your rule."

"C'mon Chels, we gotta go. Bye you all."

"Rae wait! Can I have your number?"

"Alana, after everything you did to me, now you wanna be my friend? I'm sorry, I don't take sloppy seconds. C'mon Chels."

The last night they were there, Raven decided to spend the night's at Chelsea's' house.

Raven was sleep, when suddenly she had a vision.

"_Rae…"_

_Todd's mom was walking to her dressed in all black._

"_I really tried to stop him…but he wouldn't listen!"_

Raven woke up crying, and Chelsea did not comfort her this time. She sat there and watched her cry, sobbing in her own pain.

"Chels…"

"I know Rae, I had the same dream!"

"You think he's going to…"

"Croke? Stop Living? Discontinue…"

"Yea, Chels, not making it better."

"I can't believe it."

"Yeah, what do you think is going to happen?"

"I don't know, but you quickly need to get over there."

"Chelsea…are we talking about the same person?"

"Eddie?

"Todd?"

"OK, now this is weird!"

"Chelsea, I don't know what to do!"

Raven had a hard night, and neither she nor Chelsea could sleep.

Finally, Rae and her family had to depart.

"Chelsea, promise me you'll call me if ANYTHING happens. K?

"Yeah Rae, we went over this already."

Raven got on the plane, hesitant, but she had to go home with them…she had to make sure Todd was OK.

As soon as Rae got home…she called Todd's home.

"Is Todd there?"

"No."

"Do you know when he'll return?"

"Well…according to the judge…he's facing 15 years to life in prison!"

"Stancy…Where's your brother?"

"You mean…My mommy didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Meet us in front of the court…dress appropriately."

Raven asked a question…but by that time, Stancy had already hung up.

Raven had the hardest time sleeping. She already missed the comfort of Chelsea, and the jokes they told all night, so she called her.

"Hi, This is Chels, And I'm not available. Leave a message."

The next day, Rae met them in the parking lot.

"Rae…I tried to stop him…but he wouldn't listen!"


End file.
